Forerunners
Forerunners is a story written by Deviantart.com user ProjectOWL, taking place in a dystopian future city called Roation. The story is in first person, narrated by the character Augustine Rickback, and tells of how Augustine and his friend Aldis evaded government officials and created a resistance-like gang known as the Clan of Resistance. While not technically a fanfiction, Forerunners does make reference to real world problems and political / religious issues. Story Sneek-peek I'm Augustine, but please, call me August. At one point I was known as Augustine Rickback, but my last name is all but forgotten among us. I don't care for it much, but Aldis likes it. He says it's ringing with vibes from the past, unlike today's names, like Gyben, Vjora and Steuvile. August. It's a rich name. Maybe, back in the olden times, August was a word in people's vocabulary. Hopefully it was a good word. Aldis studies the Concept of Time, he said there was a 3-10 daj period called August. Time... I think I grasp that concept better then others. According to him, us humans have known about the Concept of Time for generations (I'm guessing that's many, many 3-10 daj periods hence.) He says it's never left us. We notice the changing of dajs, the dark dajun and the light dajun, taking turns colouring the sky and the earth with the bright glow of the sun and dim glow of the moon. This was one of his many crazy thoughts, and, quite frankly, it nearly got him killed.... Because he knew the truth. "Gov in sight?" "No, not down here.. Ni Gala, Gov down on your end?" "Na." "Oik, we'll go this way." I followed Aldis as he ran through the alley intersection, old shoes hitting the rugged pavement still wet from acid rain, a few shoots of plantain growing out from the cracks. I followed Aldis, with Locke, Joseph, and Forgie following behind. Gala was trailing at the end. I admired Aldis' leadership, he knew how to run things. I, for one, do not, I can't run anything.. Not even one block, it seems. Panting, we stop. Aldis whistles out a high-pitched note. He figured out that if a sound is high enough, it can go through just about anything. The call was returned, and we walked out of the alley. We came across an abandoned warehouse, and walked to the back of it. There they were! A group like ours... They were our other Clanmates, actually. Aldis greeted Rhan with a fist bump. "Another nomad band stayed here a few nights ago before moving on, they said it was pretty decent inside." Said Rhan. "Shall we?" Asked Aldis, smiling. As if ''we'd want to stay out here in the acid rain. He pushed through a rusted metal door, walking through the dark to the back of the warehouse. Forgie pulled out his flint lighter, lighting a small candle he kept in his pocket. Straining our eyes, we saw that there were multiple makeshift candles, lanterns and torches on tables and benches, and a pile of charcoal where many a fire had been. There was an old couch, and pillows and blankets on the floor. "Dibs!" Forgie dived onto the couch, Gala and Joseph clambering on as well. The guys from Rhan's part of our clan snagged the remaining chairs. Defeated, I sat down on the pillows and blankets on the floor. Not like I wasn't used to sleeping on the floor. Aldis sat down beside me. "Room for two?" He asked. I smiled, fluffing out a blanket. I pulled it over ourselves, corse fabric scratching my skin. But it was protection. I could hear the rain pattering softly on the roof of the warehouse, as the others got comfortable on the couch. Forgie had his arm around Gala, who looked as if she was already sleeping. Aldis followed me gaze, and I felt his arm wrap around me. I smiled, but then my gaze turned to a broken window. The outside world was such a dangerous place. "Don't worry, Aug, we're safe." He rubbed my shoulder, then planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "We're safe for now." If only it was that easy. My name is Augustine, and I'm gay. Maybe, in another daj period, gays were accepted. But not now. There was this new project or law passed by the government, the Imperfectcy Annihilation. Is imperfectcy even a word? Our language has become so broken down, and the government isn't even worried about it. People have un-learned our language, reduced to what Aldis calls "pigin", talking gibberish. ''To be Continued... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Odelayowl